Becoming James and Lily
by Kd2t2
Summary: This is my version of how James and Lily end up together and I promise there will be no dances no bets and no mistletoe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer not J.K.

Summer 1977

Albus Dumbledore mulled over the names for potential head students for the coming year at Hogwarts. As he looked at the names for head girl one name instantly grabbed his attention that of Lily Evans she was the top of almost every class she had shone her leadership skills well over the last few year as a prefect for Gryffindor also her ability to get along well with students of other houses was something that didn't go unnoticed by professor Dumbledore. Lily Evans would indeed be an excellent choice for head girl. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he smiled at this choice he knew that overall the majority would be pleased at his decision to pick Lily as head girl.

The choice for head boy was slightly more difficult although there were several excellent choices for boys most lacked some the talents that were need for the challenge of head boy especially during this time of war. The Ravenclaw prefect although tops in grades often lacked the ability to discipline well they were to busy studying. The Hufflepuff students although very good at being fair often were to easily pushed over by the slytherin. This years group of slytherins had Professor Dumbledore particular worried since many of them had grownup with Tom Riddle has a close "friend" of the family. Even Severus Snape who had been the prefect and hadn't grow up knowing Tom Riddle was a little too much into the dark arts to leave him feeling comfortable with him in any more of a leadership experience then he already was. Dumbledore shuddered as he thought about making a potential future death eater the leader of the school. This left only the Gryffindor boys he chuckled as he thought about the four boys he currently resided in the Gryffindor tower. The Marauders as they called themselves were some the biggest troublemakers he had ever seen although he had to admit that some of their pranks showed great ingenuity if they would put as much time into their school work as they did into the planning of their pranks they might have top grades. He had secretly hoped that making Remus a prefect that it would help to tow the four boys in line however, Remus seemed more worried about keeping his friends then keeping them in line. This left the other three boys from Gryffindor. Peter always seemed like much more of a follower then a leader and Sirius he was afraid would use his position to get away with more troublemaking.

A/N Please read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Evans was having the worst summer ever since starting Hogwarts her relationship with Petunia seemed to erode overtime. Her sister Petunia was dating the most positively dreadful boy named Vernon and since he didn't believe in such hogwash as magic had consequently forbidden her from doing magic all summer in her presence. Lily not wanting to make the relationship with her sister any worse than it was had agreed. Although her friends were only an owl away it wasn't the same has having them close by this summer. This summer she really missed having Severus as a friend since he lived so close by but after everything that he was becoming Lily had decide to never speak to him again at school that was easy but at home it was much harder. Her mother had asked her what happened to her friendship with Severus. After all he was a poor friendless child who could use a good friend. Lily had simply told her that he had chosen to hangout with a crowd that Lily didn't approve of and left it at that because it was to hard to explain to her mother about death eaters and Voldermort plus she was a little afraid if her parents knew about the war in the wizarding world they would never allow her return to Hogwarts which was the only place she truly felt at home now.

Lily decided that she needed to get out of her house because Petunia excessive nagging was driving her crazy so she left to go for a walk. Lily wandered down to the playground that was just a short distance from her house. She paused to look at the swing set that she and Petunia used to play at so happily as small children it was with a small jolt that she realized that it was here that she first learned the truth about her identity. She smiled wishing she could back and maybe help Severus see the mistakes that he would so make if only she knew as much about the magical world then as she did now. She smiled as she remembered their first meeting.

_"It's obvious isn't it? __said__Snape__ jumping out from where he was hidden behind the bushes. Petunia shrieked and ran backwards toward the swings, but Lily though clearly startled remained where she was. __Snape__ seemed to regret his appearance. A dull flush of color mounted the sallow cheeks as he looked at Lily._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You're…..you're a witch," whispered __Snape__. (Deathly Hallows pg 664 American edition)_

Lily jumped as she a voice behind her calling her name. Lily turned to see the very person she was thinking about.

"Lily, I am sorry about what I called you." He said looking almost as flustered as he had the first time they meet.

"Severus, I told you already you made your choices and I made mine. " Said Lily hold fast to the ground where her feet stood planted

"But Lily, I can protect you."Said Snape almost brimming with confidence

"Protect me from what?" said Lily as her green eyes narrowed as focused her look into at Severus dark and cold eyes.

"The war don't you know the only way muggleborn like yourself is protected is if they are with someone like me?"Answered Snape with a since of pride in voice.

"What does that mean exactly?" alleged Lily as her voice started to rise as it seemed to fill up with even more contempt.

Severus began to stammer out as whispered answer but before he could find the right words Lily's eyes widened as if she already knew the answer he was about to give "Severus you didn't? Did you? Oh my God, you're a death eater."

Severus gaze moved from Lily's bright eyes as he looked sheepishly at the ground not offering a response.

Lily looked at him one more time hoping that he would give her the answer she was hoping for and when he offered no response said "Don't ever come near me again if you do I will hex you into oblivion."

Before he could mutter a response to Lily's instructions Lily quickly apparated away from the spot in which she was standing leaving before she heard him whisper to someone who was no longer there " I love you, Lily Evans."


	3. Chapter 3

James Potter was bored. This summer had been so humdrum ever since Sirius had moved out. James loved his parents but this summer had been the hardest summer ever to come home from Hogwarts. Being at home reminded James of the one thing that he tried so hard to forget at school. The fact was that his parents were dying. James had always known that his parents were older then most peoples parents. He remembered being four or five years old and going with his mum to the market for some groceries when another woman commented to his mum "How nice of you to be taking care of your grandson today."

That was the first time James realized that his mum wasn't like other people's mums. As he got older he began to realize that it was one of the reasons that James wasn't allowed to play with any of the other children who lived nearby. It also didn't help that living in a mostly muggle community relationship between wizarding children and muggle children were always quite strained since young wizarding children didn't have complete control over their magic yet so were often not aloud to be friends. It was one of the reasons James had been so excited to start Hogwarts he could finally have friends his own age.

James never told any of his friends that his parent's were dying in fact only when Sirius ran away from home and sought refuge under his roof did any of James friends learn the truth. James made Sirius swear a Marauders oath that he would never tell Remus or Peter the truth about James parents health. Although, James parent loved having Sirius he soon felt as thought he had over stayed his welcome. As soon as Sirius received his inheritance from his uncle decided to move out.

James knew there was only one thing that could help with his boredom was flying. The feeling of letting everything go as he rode on a broom was one of his favorite things about being a wizard. It made all of the things that were wrong in world seem like they were a million miles away. His thoughts began to wander to all things that he was worried about parents worsening health, the coming war and the fact that Lily Evans still won't give him the time of day. Lily was perhaps the most troubling of all it seemed to him no matter what he did nothing was ever good enough. His good grades, or his Quiddich skills she still treated him as though he was the scum of the earth.

James Potter finished his flight around the yard of his parents house and head back to check on his parents and maybe he would floo Sirius and see what he was up to. He came in the door with his chronically messy black hair even messier then before. As he entered the kitchen he saw her mother sitting up at the table with a letter. "Good morning dear how was your ride?"

"Fabulous." Said James as big grin spread across his face.

"Your Hogwarts letters arrived today. Maybe you and Sirius can meet up at Diagon alley and get your books."

"Sounds great." He replied sarcastically

His mum turned to leave the kitchen as James opened the letter our dropped a shiny badge. "Bloody hell what is this."

"James watch your language." Said his mum as she turned around to see what James was talking about. Upon seeing the badge her eyes lit up "you've been named head boy."

"I can't wait to go up stairs and tell your dad."

James just smiled still wondering why he was chosen as head boy. His thoughts turned toward making breakfast still wondering what this meant for the Marauders ability to pull pranks this year. Before he could finish getting breakfast ready James heard a loud thud. He turned around to see his mum lying on the floor. He rushed over to check her trying to wake her up." Mum, "he whispered. She didn't seem too respond to James plea. He then remembered the last time this had happened the healer had warned James that this might continue to happen as his parent's health worsened James even wondered if it was better for him to stay home rather then go back to school. James checked out his mum remembering all the things the healer had told him to check. Everything seemed fine so he lifted her up and carried her gently back up to bed. His dad was still sleeping soundly as he came into the room. He placed his Mum gently down in the bed next to him. His dad opened his eyes and said" dear is that you I thought I heard you get up go downstairs when that owl came." He then looked again and said "Oh James it you. What happened to your Mum?"

"She fainted again Dad." He said sighing slightly.

"James thank you so much for taking such good care of us." said his dad placing his hands with James hands. "Now tell me what was so important about the owl that she got up to answer."

James just sighed as he told his dad about the head badge and the letter. He noticed the extra twinkle in his Dads eyes as he told him about the letter. James knew that his parents would never allow him to forgo his last year of school to take care of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not J.k. I just enjoy writing fan fiction.

Lily apparated directly to her room where she dropped down on to her bed and began to sob uncontrollably into her pillows. She still couldn't believe what Severus had become it was him who had first told her that she was witch. He had been the one to tell her about Hogwarts and dementors, everything. She had always known that he loathed his father but to actually want to kill all muggles. His fascination with the dark arts had been something she had always been unsure about after she had started Hogwarts. Even this though had not derailed her friendship with him only his own words did that. Lily had always hoped that his obsession with the dark arts with was more in theory then in reality. She still couldn't believe that he had become a death eater it was too horrible for words. He would want her dead just because he believed that she could somehow still magic from others. She didn't know this person someone who she had once called her best friend.

She jumped up at the sound a creak into her room someone opening the door. "Who is it?'

"It's just me." Answered her mom

" Sorry, I didn't here you come back from your walk. I was just putting away laundry"

"Sorry I apparated directly back to my room."

"Are you feeling ok if there is something you would like to talk about I am here to listen."

Lily sighed "It's just Severus."

"I thought you didn't talk to him anymore?"Replied her Mum who remembered last summer her daughters tearfully story about how her best friend had called her a horrible name and all because she was trying to help stop some other boys from picking on him.

" I don't but I ran into him over by the playground and we talked for a few minutes." replied Lily who

was stilling thinking about the conversation she had just had with Severus. Wondering why he thought

that he could be one way with her and a different way with everyone else.

"So are you back to being friends?" Her Mum asked hopefully knowing that Severus had always been in

love with Lily. She had always hoped that this would help the greasy haired boy from the wrong side of

the tracks try to change but so far his friendship with Lily had done little to help change the boy.

"No way I can't be his friend after what he's become."

"What's that ?"

" A death eater."

"A what?"

"Someone who believes that only wizards who are descend from other wizards should be allowed to

have magic."

"So what do the believe about wizards and witch that aren't"

"They believe that they should be killed. Purity in the wizarding race. "

"Isn't Severus dad a muggle like us?"

"He is but Severus hates him."

Her mom just smiled and looked away she didn't always understand the wizarding world but she was

proud of her daughter.

"Oh, by to way a letter arrived for you just after you left for your walk it's from Hogwarts."

Lily smiled she was so excited but a little bit scared about going back to Hogwarts things in the

wizarding world seemed to be getting worse. The attacks on muggles and muggleborn seemed to be

increasing at a regular rate. Here at home she worried that one of Voldermort followers would come

after her and attack her even though she was of age the wizarding world she still didn't like using magic

around people who had no knowledge of the magical world because wiping away peoples memories

always made her wonder if someone had ever done that to her.

"Thanks, Mum I am sure it's my booklist for this year I will open and maybe owl my friends to see if they

want to meet at Diagon alley it a few days if that's alright with you."

Her mum handed her the letter and then left the room.

Lily opened the letter as she did the contents of the letter spilt out revealing the Head girl badge. Lily

screamed in exciting she couldn't believe that she was actually named head girl. This left only one worry

left for the new school year who would be the Head boy. Lily figured that only person made sense if she

was head girl it would have to be Remus her good friend. She was so excited she could hardly wait for

the new school year to begin.

A/N Another chapter after this chapter we will finally see James and Lily together most of the time. Enjoy reading and hope to hear from you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still not J.K. and still writing for fun

James arrived at platform 9 ¾ at 10:00 a.m. exactly one hour early he told his parents head boy duties required him to be early and that it would be easier for him to just apperate to the spot and they should just stay home because it would easier for him to get there by him self. Really he was worried that if his parents came they wouldn't have enough energy left to get back and then his whole story to Sirius that his parents were feeling better would be blown up in his face.

He waited at the station playing aimlessly with his wand for about 30 minutes until someone else arrived at the platform leaving James with time to think about how to best go about his biggest quest of the year which was finally getting Lily to talk to him and hopefully date him. He thought about all the advice that had been given to him by his friends and his parents about Lily the biggest piece was start acting like you and stops trying to impress her.

James finally saw Lily's unmistaklable red hair come through the barrier. His eyes lit up when he saw her he was about ready to try to something grand to impress her but then he remembered the advice that everyone had given him. So he just watched and waited for the right moment to approach Lily.

"Goodbye, Mum, Dad. " Lily said as she turned to give them hug.

He watched as she struggled to get her trunk on the train. He thought I can't believe she isn't using magic. This was his chance to help her out. He swaged over to her. Fancy some help my lady.

"That would be great." Replied Lily.

James reached in and pulled out his wand Wingada Lavso.

"You know Lily we are seventeen." Said James with a bit of a smirk on his face

"I could have of done that myself. "Replied Lily a little bit annoyed with James.

"But Lily that would have lost me the pleasure of help you out." Said James with a wink and smile.

"Set it down here Potter and can take it into the prefects container myself since you're not allowed."

"Oh, contrary. My dear." Said James as a large grin began to take over his face.

"But Potter you're not a prefect." Said Lily matter a factually still a little bit confused by James behavior.

"Your absolutely correct Evans but I am the Head boy." Said James smiling even bigger then before.

Lily turned around to the bright badge pinned to James chest. "Alright, Potter you've gotten your laugh now take that badge back to Remus."

"I don't think he is here yet and unlike you Evans I don't have all day to sit around and chat I need to go look for first years that might be in need of assistance right now."

"More likely to be looking for innocent first years to prank." Remarked Lily

"Evans I am offend I for one take my job seriously." replied James still smiling as he walked away with his robes billowing behind him leaving a bewildered Lily in the dust.

Lily finished placing her trunk in the train compartment and stepped off to see what need to be done to help the ride to Hogwarts go smoothly. She was shocked to see James directing traffic and helping a confused first year load their things on to the train. Lily thought "I can't be left looking more irresponsible then James Potter."

Lily stepped down and started to help first years find their way to the right compartments on the train. She glanced at the clock and realized that it was already just 10 minutes before the train left. "Potter I think that one of us should go check to make sure that none of the muggleborns are having a hard time getting through the barrier."

"It's already done. I sent Sirius and Remus over five minutes ago."

"Great," thought Lily exactly what the muggle world needed Sirius Black trying not to make a fool out of himself. At least he had enough sense to send Remus over with him."

Five minutes passed and Lily saw Sirius, Peter (who still had his trunk) and Remus arriving back over the barrier. Sirius swaged over to Lily pulling an arm around her and said "So Evans did you miss me this summer?"

"Missed your girlish charms I think not." Replied Lily to Sirius comment

"So when are you going to snog me?" said Sirius with a grin showing off his perfect smile.

"When you manage to break into Gringotts."

"So is that a challenge Evans because you know me I can never resists a challenge. Especially if it means getting a good snog in the end."

"Well if you do I hope you enjoy your time in Azkaban."

Sirius didn't reply at the thought of Azkaban. The very thought of time in Azkaban made him shiver.

Glancing at the clock Sirius replied "I think it's time for me to go find a new snogging partner. I mean compartment."

Sirius stepped on to the train followed closely by Peter and Remus as they lifted Peter's trunk up onto the train and hurried off to their compartment.

Just then the whistle blew Lily stepped onto the train and turned to head toward the prefect compartment as she made one last glance the platform to see James still standing among the parents on the platform listen as one the parents seemed to be particular worried about something.

Lily yelled out "Potter you are going to miss the train."

James said goodbye to the concerned parent just as the train started to move slowly away. He ran to catch up to the train but just missed as the last car pulled out of sight. James sighed in wondered how he was going to get Hogwarts now but then the thought struck him are you a wizard or not. He realized the best way to catch the train would be to summon his broom. So he simply pulled out his wand and thought "Accio, James cleansweep."

Just then a broom came flying into his hands. James mounted the broom and kicked off gliding effortlessly through air. He quickly caught up to the train before it reached full speed. He glided past a few cars before he moved back and on the back of the caboose he landed on the baloney. He pulled his broom in and ran his hands through his messy black hair.

As James head toward the prefect compartment many of the students yelled out nice entrance Potter. Many of them offering their praise on his entrance as he passed through the train.

James reached the prefects compartment just as Lily was about to start the meeting. She barely missed a beat as she glanced at James who entered the compartment late. "Nice of you to finally join us Potter. Did you enjoy your flight?"

James opened his mouth and was about to protest when Remus mouthed don't push it James.

So James quickly replied as "Evans here was about to say we all need to take turns patrolling the train so I thought that we would begin with the seven years and end with the heads. Each group needs to take an hour and then we'll switch if you note anything suspense on your turn report back to Lily or me and we will see that the appropriate action is taken."

Lily just nodded she couldn't believe that James had just come in after is entrance on to the train and just taken over her meeting like that. The prefects left as they began their patrols and head back to hangout with their friends. Lily waited figuring James would take the first chance he got to head back to his friends but he didn't. "Evan's shouldn't we start planning the patrol schedules for the school and figure out when we should have Hogsmead weekends?"

Lily just looked at James not believing what he had just said could this really be the irresponsible James Potter that she had known for the last seven years. "I guess."

"Good now I came up with the first month's patrols last week so why don't look over them and me know if there are any mistakes."

Lily was shocked she hadn't even thought about the patrol list but since the day after she had gotten her head badge Petunia had come home and announced that she was engaged to Vernon Dursley. Lily had forgotten all about her head duties and spends most of last few weeks at home trying to help with wedding plans. Petunia had even listened to some of her ideas although she threw some immediately out because they involved magic and Vernon's family was about as anti-magic as some purebloods were anti muggle. She smiled at James and simply said thanks.

James said back "You're welcome Evans." Smiling broadly at her.

Lily quickly glanced at the first month's list of patrols and was surprised at what a good job he had done. The list included everyone and at taken into account any major event that usually occurred at Hogwarts and was well done.

Now I was thinking that the second weekend in October would be a good time for the first Hogsmead weekend. The Third in November so that's little closer to Christmas. Then not again until the second week of February. Next the last weekend in March for Easter and then the last second weekend in May. Does that sound alright to you?

Lily just nodded her head in agreement.

Just then they heard someone calling would you like anything from the trolley dears.

"Now I hear my stomach calling can I get you anything Evans?'

"No, I have a slug club lunch to go" she said glancing at the clock.

"Alright then if there is anything we need to talk about let me know?"

Just then one of the fifth year prefects came running into the compartment Mulicher and Avery just called a second year a mudblood and stuck her in the bathroom.

Lily looked at James not sure that she wanted to the face the two of them alone after what they had done to Mary McDonald two years ago. James looked at her and said I've got this one Evans go to your meeting.

Lily looked at James and mouthed back a "Thank you."

"Now go before Sirius eats up all the food." Said James as he shoed Lily out of the compartment.

James left the prefect compartment with a big goofy grin on his face. He saw the trolley lady and smiled at her would you mind saving me some chocolate frogs he winked at the trolley lady I have a problem to take care of as he head back to find Mulciber and Avery. The trolley lady looked up and handed him a couple of frogs.

James and the prefect, headed toward where the girl was stuffed into the bathroom and see if they could head off Mulciber and Avery. James found Mulciber and Avery in the corner laughing and threatening to hex anyone who tried to stop them. James marched up to them you to need to stop your behavior right now or else you might regret your actions.

"What are you going to go about Potter?" Spat Mulciber

"Well I for one am not afraid of you and I hope that you know better then to cross me?

"What are you going to do about Potter? It's not like you can touch me not with my family connections."

"You never know when unexpected curses are going to come your way."

"Well, I hope you and your blood traitor friends realize what's good for you before it's too late."

Lily left the heads compartment a little bit shocked by what had just happened in the heads compartment. She Lily Evans had been the one to be unprepared for her duties. While Potter, James Bloody Potter, had been responsible and had full filled all of the duties to a T. It made Lily remembers a conversation that she had last year with one of her best friends Mary about James.

_"Lily__, why do you always have to turn James __down?__ He isn't that bad."_

_Lily replied, "Yes he is he always such an __arrogant__ git."_

_"Only sometimes__ and mostly when he's around you__." Answered Mary "This year he's been a great quittich captain."_

_"That's only because it involves quiddich." __Retorted__ Lily_

_"Lily, even you have to admit that Marauders aren't that bad. They are some of the best looking boys__ at __Hogwarts__ and it doesn't hurt that they are some o__f the most talented. Their mark__s rival yours __and I__ believe in transfiguration their grades even are higher then yours."_

_"It doesn't excuse the fact that they are arogorant gits."_

Lily arrived at Slughorn party a little confused about what had happed with James first he tried to help her with her luggage on to the train although he was a jerk about it. Then James came and ran a great prefect meeting however only after he had shown off by almost missing the train. After the meeting he had proven too responsible enough to have the patrols and Hogsmeads weekends planed. Maybe he had finally matured.

A/N I hope you enjoyed my longest chapter I have ever written in fanfiction. I don't know that I write funny and cheek very well. Please Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

The first days of Hogwarts had gone on with much of a hitch. Lily had been surprised when she arrived to learn that heads had their own dorms. James seemed less surprised and said something about Sirius dating last years head girl for a few weeks trying to get out a detention. Lily really enjoyed the time she got to spend alone in her own room because it gave her a chance to study with out the nosy of four giggly girls talking about the last Hogwarts gossip. Although she did miss some of the better moments of having someone to talk to whom understood magic. A few times Lily had even thought about starting up conversation with James but she really wasn't sure what to say to him plus he seemed to spend most of his time with Sirius.

A few days into the school year Lily had been pleasantly surprised that the marauders had yet to pull a prank or end up in detention. Maybe James really had matured. Lily was beginning to wonder if really was true at breakfast one morning. Just then the mail arrived, hundreds of owls swooped down toward the table Lily picked up her letter from her Mum and began to read. She noticed James receiving two letters but since his parents seemed to write several times a week nothing seemed to strange about him receiving letters but she did notice that at the receipt of these letters James looked slightly worried but he seemed to push it quickly aside as Sirius sat down next time he leaned into Sirius and said something that made Sirius eyes get a mysterious extra twinkle in them and his grin get about twice as big. She then watched them as lift their glasses together and cheer to the marauders. Lily knew from past experience this could only mean that they were up to no good.

Lily only had to wait a few days before she knew what the marauders were up to. She wasn't surprised a few mornings later when all the food in the great hall was charmed into dancing across the tables anytime some tried to eat except the marauders food. This brought a smile to her face and noticed that none of the teachers seemed to upset by this harmless prank by the Marauders. Even Professor Slughorn commented in potions that it was a good piece of magic if only James and Sirius would put that 

much effort into their potions work they might just give Lily and Severus a run for their money as top of the class.

Later that night, Lily glanced at the prefect schedule on the door and noticed that tonight was her first night of patrols with Potter. It was something that she hadn't been looking forward to since the beginning of the year but at last this moment had finally arrived. She glanced at the clock and noticed only five more minutes until they were supposed to start and James still wasn't back from where ever he had gone with Sirius. Lily looked at the pile of homework she still had left on the table it was really going to be a long night if James didn't hurry. Lily was really starting worry that he wasn't going to show up. She sat down and tried to concentrate on her charms homework but it was really hard since she was worried that she was going to have do patrols alone tonight which would mean that it would take twice as long as normal. Just as Lily stood up and left the heads dorm to start patrols on her own thinking that she would have a word about James irresponsibility to Professor McGonnal in morning she saw James come strolling down the hallway towards her.

"Ready to start patrols, Evans."

"I thought you weren't going to show up." Replied Lily,

James pulled out is pocket watch and said "Hey I still have thirty seconds until I'm late."

Lily laughed "You never have been one to arrive early."As she thought about all the times he and Sirius

would arrive to class just before the teachers began their lessons and often just after.

"Nay arriving early takes all the fun out trying to get out of trouble."

Lily and James started on their first night of patrols in relative silence before James spoke up and said, "Lily do you think we could a least try to be friends."

"You called me Lily and not Evans why the change."

"Because that's what friends do." James shrugged his shoulders as he replied.

Lily said, "I think I could handle that especially since we have to work together. It wouldn't be good if the

Heads spend all of their time hexing and yelling at each other."

"You're right." James beamed back although I have to had admit that the last hex you used on me was

Pretty good it took me nearly a week to get the smell out. What was that spell again?"

Lily replied, "I'm not telling you because you never when a lady might need it again."

"Hey, I thought we were going to friends."

"We are but if I tell you then you might tell all of your cronies and that would a disaster"

After their brief exchange of words the two fell into relative silence for a few moments.

James piped up "So Lily tell me about yourself starting with your family."

Lily started talking, telling James about her parents and Petunia.

After a few moments James and Lily heard a noise in hallway figure it was some student out in the hallway. James and Lily both pulled out their wands. Professor Dumbledore had warned the two heads that he was afraid that some students were using the school as recruiting grounds for Lord Voldermort and to be careful after hours. James and Lily both rounded the corner to run straight into Snape. Lily held her breath to see what James would do. The two boys eyed each other careful both with wands drawn waiting for the other to start the hexing that usually happened upon them meeting. James who was still hopeful that Lily would see a new side of him was determined to start the fight despite the fact he desperately wanted to. Snape was determined to let James be the one to make a fool of him so that Lily could see that James really hadn't changed and she could go to Dumbledore and beg for him to named head boy. After a few seconds James finally spoke up. "Snape, what are you doing out so late it's not your night to patrol?"

Severus "Potter, it's none of your business what I was doing out after all I am a prefect."

Severus waited for a reply from Potter but it wasn't from him he. "For being out after curfew and for not answering the headboy. I am going to take away twenty points. Now you need to head back to the 

slytherin common room before I give you a detention. James it's time for us to get back to patrols." With that James and Lily turned and walked away leaving Severus behind them to watch James and Lily walk away together. Although he knew that it was only because of head duties it still hurt a little because this was the thing that he had been worried would happen for so long. That night he swore that he would do anything in his power to stop James and Lily from getting together if he could do anything to stop it.

James and Lily walked away in silence as both thought about what had just happened. After a few

Moments Lily finally spoke up and said "Thank you for not hexing him."

James just shrugged and said "I have gotten over my need to try to show off all the time. So Lily you were going to tell me all about yourself."The rest of the evening James would stop her and ask the periodical question about her and made some comments about his observations about her before long looked up to notice that they were back at the painting in front of their dormitory. James looked down at his watch and said "although I would rather stay out here all night and talk to you. I still have homework to finish. Since our patrol time is finished I think it's time for me to say goodnight.


End file.
